Objectives: 1) Work will continue on a procedure for separating transport-active membrane vesicles from inactive ones. 2) Work will continue on solubilization and reconsitution of transport-active membrane vesicles from pigeon red cells. 3) Work will continue on hybrid membrane preparation. 4) Work will continue on a model reaction possibly relevant to arteriosclerosis.